It was only Just a dream
by i-love-u-4eva-and-always
Summary: It was only Just a Dream! Songfic, just a dream by sam tsui and christina grimmie. Enjoy!


**So I know I haven't been on in forever, but it's the summer holidays and I have a life (and tumblr). So, here's a little song-fic for ya'll! It's "Just a Dream" by ****Sam Tsui & Christina Grimmie. And who sings each part, is the P.O.V. Enjoy, and Review.**

_[Chorus: Eddie]  
I was thinking about you,  
Thinking about me, Thinking about us  
What we gonna be? Open my eyes,  
It was only just a dream.  
_

As I dreamt that night, I had the same dream. You, me, US. Living in that memory for every night, then I open my eyes and realise that it was only just a dream.

_[Patricia]  
Travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back, No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream.  
_

I walk down that road, our road. Asking myself will you come back? No one knows, not me, or even you. I realize, it was only just a dream.

_[VERSE 1: Eddie]  
I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement.  
Number one spot and now you found my replacement.  
I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.  
Now you ain't around, baby I can't think.  
I should a put it down. Should a got that ring.  
'Cuz I can still feel it in the air.  
I see your pretty face run my fingers through your hair.  
My lover, my life.  
My baby, my wife.  
You left me, I'm tied.  
'cause I knew that it just ain't right.  
_

When I was with you, I was at the top of the world, now without you I'm back at the bottom. I was number one, and now someone else has my number one spot, where I'm supposed to be. I really hate that someone else has you. You're my baby and I can't take it, knowing someone else has you in his arms! I can't think, I can't eat, I can't sleep. Because you've gone, you're my life. I should have got that ring, the one I saw when I was shopping for our 3 year anniversary. I still smell you're perfume in our- my apartment. I still feel you next to me in the bed. I still see you're gorgeous face every time I turn around, or wake up, or even look out the window. You're **MY** lover, **MY** life, **MY** baby, **MY** wife! But you left, and I can't do anything. But it doesn't change that I know this isn't right.

_[Chorus: both]  
I was thinking about you,  
Thinking about me, Thinking about us,  
What we gonna be? Open my eyes,  
It was only just a dream.  
Travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back, No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream.  
_

I was thinking about you, me, US. Living in that memory for every night, then I open my eyes and realise that it was only just a dream. I walk down that road, our road. Asking myself will you come back? No one knows, not me, or even you. I realize, as I always do, in the end. It was only just a dream.

_[VERSE 2: Patricia]  
When I'm riding I swear I see your face at every turn.  
I'm trying to get my usher over, but I can let it burn.  
And I just hope you notice you're the only one I yearn for.  
No wonder I'll be missing when I learn?  
Didn't give you all my love,  
I guess now I got my payback.  
Now I'm in the club thinking all about you baby.  
Hey, you were so easy to love. But wait,  
I guess that love wasn't enough.  
I'm going through it every time that I'm alone.  
And now I'm wishing that you'd pick up the phone.  
But you made a decision that you wanted to move on.  
'Cuz I was wrong._

I can't help it, I see him ALL the time! I try to get into dancing, with other guys, with Nina, with Joy, it... I just can't do it! And every time I see you, at the coffee shop, or across the road, I just hope you notice that I still love you, still yearn for you! They say everything happens for a reason, that you learn something from everything. I'm missing you, but what will I learn! I didn't give you all my love, and now I'm getting my karma. Because I got to our favourite club where we first said "I love you" and I can't stop thinking about you. You were so easy to love, and he's just such a challenge! I can't deal with it! And I guess my love wasn't enough. I'm hardly ever alone, and when I am I think of you, only you. And I'm always wishing that either one of us would have the courage to pick up the phone. But I know you've made your decision, and I was wrong.

_[Chorus: both]  
I was thinking about you,  
Thinking about me, Thinking about us,  
what we gonna be? Open my eyes,  
It was only just a dream.  
Travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back, No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream.  
_

I was thinking about you, me, US. Living in that memory for every night, then I open my eyes and realise that it was only just a dream. I walk down that road, our road. Asking myself will you come back? No one knows, not me, or even you. I realize, as I always do, in the end. It was only just a dream.

_[bridge: both]  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.  
OOOOHHHHHH.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.  
_

When a certain song that comes on at the club, it says "If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. And they're gone and you wish you could give them everything." I think of you and it takes everything for me not to cry. Because you ARE gone, and I DO wish I could give you everything.

_[Chorus: both]  
I was thinking about you,  
Thinking about me, Thinking about us,  
What we gonna be? Open my eyes,  
It was only just a dream.  
Travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back, No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream.  
I was thinking about you,  
Thinking about me, Thinking about us,  
What we gonna be? Open my eyes,  
It was only just a dream.  
Travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back, No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream.  
Oh hey.  
It was only just a dream._

I was thinking about you, me, US. Living in that memory for every night, then I open my eyes and realise that it was only just a dream. I walk down that road, our road. Asking myself will you come back? No one knows, not me, or even you. I realize, as I always do, in the end. It was only just a dream. I was thinking about you, me, US. Living in that memory for every night, then I open my eyes and realise that it was only just a dream. I walk down that road, our road. Asking myself will you come back? No one knows, not me, or even you. I realize, as I always do, in the end. It was only just a dream.

It was only just a dream.

It was only just a dream.

It will forever be... **JUST A DREAM!**


End file.
